


Ghost in the Dungeons

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: When spending some private time together, even in the dungeons, it is prudent to ensure a silencing spell has been set beforehand. Hecate and Ada, unfortunately, find this out the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

Flickering candlelight cast an eerie glow against the dungeon walls. There was a distinct chill in the drafty corridor. Sharp gasps and whimpers echoed erratically in a phantasmic chorus.

“Hecate,” came a rushed whisper. “Let go for me.”

The hoarse answer of “ _Ada_ ” dissolved to a low guttural moan ripping from Hecate’s throat. Her piercing scream filled the darkness as her body writhed against the stone wall. Her hands blindly sought Ada to pull her in and push her away all at once. The sounds Hecate was making were striking straight to Ada’s core. Hecate’s body stuttered as Ada’s motions slowed. She panted heavily as Ada peppered a trail of kisses up her trembling body as Ada rose to her feet. Hecate sank contentedly into Ada’s outstretched arms.

“I’m glad you set the silencing spell,” Hecate released a breathy laugh as she hid her flushed face in the curve of Ada’s neck.

“I didn’t,” Ada answered distractedly as she snaked her arms around Hecate’s waist. “ _You_ did.”

Ada felt Hecate’s body tense in her arms. Hecate raised her head suddenly to look at her. Fear flashed in the darkened depths of Hecate’s widened eyes.

“No, I didn’t,” she forced out, her voice shrill and strained. “ _Ada_! I thought _you_ did!”

Ada’s eyebrows raised then knit tightly together.

“Oh…” was her only response.

A loud _thump_ made Hecate freeze. Her heart hammered frantically in her chest as the muffled voices and tittering laughter of young girls could be heard from the other side of the door. Panic and unfocused anger coursed through Hecate’s veins. She broke away from Ada’s embrace, her chest heaving. Her cheeks were a fiery red and her now watery eyes sparkled in the candlelight. The anguished look on her face made her look like a cornered wild animal ready to attack.

“ _What have we done_?!”

 

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

“We should have been more careful,” Hecate was saying. She was already pacing and wringing her hands. “The girls…”

Hecate took a sharp, audible breath as she turned on her heel and retraced her steps with increased fervor. Ada could tell that if she didn’t do something soon, Hecate would never look her in the eye again, let alone would Ada ever get another chance to hear those glorious noises from Hecate as she clings so passionately to her...

“Hecate –”

A frantic knocking at the door cut off Ada’s words. Hecate waved her fingers, and the door opened to a group of first year girls rushing in. Hecate’s eyes widened as the girls ran forward with a breathless chorus of “Miss Cackle! Miss Cackle!”

“ _Girls_!” Hecate hissed, holding up a hand to stop them in their tracks. “What is the meaning of –”

Together, in a cacophony of youthful urgency, the girls shouted together:

“ _There’s a_ ghost _in the dungeons!”_

 

**To be continued**


End file.
